


Getting An Education

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, khanolly, student-teacher dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to be allowed to educate the Augments, one must accept certain genetic enhancements. Khan, however, appreciates Professor Hooper for her humanity. Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> morvith on tumblr said: You know, I always assumed that the Augments picked their names themselves. Khan probably isn’t even the worst named of the bunch: you know some of them would have gone waaay overboard - names of ancient gods, Roman emperors, Pharaos, regal names, unique…
> 
> benedicted-cumberbatched replied: I seriously need a cracky fic of this
> 
> And my attempt at said prompt turned into (you guessed it) khanolly smut.

“Khan? Can you answer the question?”   
  
With a bored grunt, the eighteen-year-old Augment shook his head. Professor Hooper snarled and slapped her hand down on her desk, causing every Augment student in the room to sit up a bit straighter and actually pay attention. When the mild-mannered maths instructor lost her temper, everyone listened. “Khan,” she said sharply. “I know you can answer it. Do so.”   
  
He smirked and replied with the string of numbers and formulae she’d been looking for, and she nodded her approval before moving on to the next student. “Tsukuyomi, can you build on Khan’s answer?”   
  
Tsukuyomi obediently spat out his own response, even quicker than Khan had. Oh, it was like that, was it? A competition now? Khan narrowed his eyes at the other boy, who smirked at him as Professor Hooper turned to Thutmose, who fumbled his response, only to have it picked up by Juno. After Juno it was Balthazar’s turn, then Gilgamesh. Soon every student was piping up with their confident - or less frequently, slightly incorrect - advances on the problem, much to Professor Hooper’s obvious satisfaction.   
  
Athena, Eshu, and Kali each called out the last few bits, but Khan made sure to provide the final answer himself. Professor Hooper raised an eyebrow at him, her signal of disapproval when a student didn’t remember to raise a hand or wait to be called on, but then the bell rang, signalling the end of today’s lesson, and she dismissed them.   
  
Khan lingered at the back of the room until everyone else had left, pretending to be absorbed in something on his tablet but actually watching the young maths teacher through his eyelashes. Oh, he had plans for Professor Hooper; she was only about five years older than her students, and even though she hadn’t undergone the thorough genetic overhauling they had received since childhood, she’d still had to undergo enhancements in order to be allowed anywhere near them. Normal humans had proven to be far too…breakable…to be able to properly maintain discipline.   
  
He wet his lips as he saw her bend down to rummage through her leather carry-all; she was wearing one of his favorite outfits today, a pastel button-up tucked into a black a-line skirt that hugged every one of her curves, the exact opposite of her usual bland, baggy khakis and childish jumpers.   
  
“Professor,” he said once he’d silently made his way to the front of the classroom.   
  
She jumped a bit as she straightened, turning to face him. “Khan,” she said in a level voice, but he saw the pulse jumping in her throat at his nearness.   
  
He was close enough that she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes, but there was no fear in her expression, no intimidation, and he found that even more arousing than the slight V of skin showing at the opening of her blouse. Nothing inappropriate, only two buttons popped, but there was very little about his professor that Khan didn’t find…interesting.   
  
Like the fact that she’d disdained having her body enhanced in any purely cosmetic manner, the way so many of the other scientists and teachers had. She’d had no breast augmentation, no plump lips or sultry voice box or bedroom eyes added to her person. She remained outwardly as she’d always been: wide brown eyes, narrow pink lips, long chestnut-brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail, a slender figure, small hands…human. So very, very human.   
  
When she’d first started teaching them, Isis had made bold to ask her why she’d chosen to stay so ‘mousy’. Professor Hooper’s response had been to level her gaze at the younger woman, erasing her smirk with her words. “Mousy? Maybe. But at least I’ll always be certain that someone is interested in me for more than just my looks. Not everyone can say that.”   
  
That was the very moment he’d decided he wanted her. Her, and no one else. Hera and Ramses had been the most persistent in attempting to gain his sexual attention, but aside from a few mutual wank sessions and kissing, he’d gone no further with anyone, male or female.   
  
Now was the moment he would finally learn if Professor Hooper would be willing to further his education in that particular area.


	2. Student-Teacher Relations

He leaned in to kiss her, only to find one of her small hands blocking his lips. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked sternly, but her pupils had expanded and there was the slightest tremble to her form as she waited for his answer.

“Kissing you,” he said frankly, surprised that she’d stopped him - not only that she’d _wanted_ to stop him, but that she’d actually succeeded in doing so. He was an Augment and she was a mere human, no matter how enhanced; his superior vision and reflexes should have been enough for him to bat her hand away before it was half-way to its goal. _My fault for not considering that she’d even try such a thing,_ he thought. Instead of angering him, however, he found to his surprise that he actually didn’t mind waiting. Prolonging the moment, as it were.

“Khan, I know for a fact that you and the other Augments have not only been permitted to experiment sexually with one another, but actively encouraged to do so,” she said, surprising him again, this time with her frank words. “So why are you doing this? Is it on a dare, or a bet? Because if it is…”

She was glowering at him, her pupils slowly shrinking back to normal, which was not good. Not good at all. “Of course not,” he protested, reaching out and grasping her chin in his hand. “I want you, that’s all. No ulterior motives.” Then he did kiss her, pleased at her response as he released her chin and pulled her body close to his.

When they broke for air (more for her sake than for his), she looked up at him, panting slightly. “No ulterior motives at all?” she asked as he curled his fingers around the back of her neck with one hand, the other reaching out to confidently grasp her hip.

He shook his head. “None,” he replied. Then he paused, cocked his head to the side, and considered. “Well, perhaps one - losing my virginity, I suppose you could consider than an ulterior motive. But I want it to be with you,” he added, almost shyly.

Professor Hooper reached up and carefully stroked his cheek with one hand, the other toying with the dark hair at the nape of his neck. He hadn’t yet decided how he preferred to style it; it was naturally curly, but he was thinking about having that part of his genome adjusted so it would lie straight instead. Judging by the way she was ruffling her fingers through the dark, overgrown curls, he might have to reconsider that decision at some future point.

“All right,” she breathed as she nipped at his earlobe. “This is incredibly unprofessional, and I’ll probably never be able to maintain discipline with you again, but God help me, I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since the beginning of the semester.”

If he wasn’t hard before she spoke, he certainly was now. Hard, and eager to learn. “Don’t worry, Professor,” he assured her as he began undoing the buttons to her blouse, his voice hoarse with desire. “After this, I can promise you I’ll be the best student you’ve ever had.”

He felt a surge of pride as she admitted, “You already are.” Then she kissed him, helping him tug off his shirt, undoing his trousers and pulling his cock out so she could stroke it. When he started to pull her blouse off, she stopped him. “Wait, the door…”

“Got it,” he replied, dashing over and locking it. He pulled the shade over the small, frosted glass window for good measure, and briefly considered shoving the back of a chair under the handle, but decided that was overkill. “No one should disturb us since it’s Friday…”

“And everyone’s intent on getting home,” she finished for him as he rejoined her. “I don’t have any office hours today, and maintenance doesn’t come for another hour or two…”

“Giving us just enough time,” he concluded as he pushed her blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. She undid the clasp to her bra, slipping it off and freeing her breasts. He hummed in approval at the sight of them, reaching out to roughly palm them before shoving her skirt up around her waist.

She brought his hands back up to her breasts with a disapproving tsk. “Never skimp on the foreplay,” she said in her lecturing voice. He wondered if he’d ever be able to sit in her class in the future without getting hard, then decided he didn’t care. Not when she was guiding his head forward, encouraging him to place his mouth on her nipples, swatting him lightly when he sucked with a little too much enthusiasm. “No biting,” she murmured as she stroked his bare shoulders. “Save that sort of thing for another time.”

Another time? Oh yes, there would indeed be another time...he had no intention of giving her up now that he’d finally got her where he wanted her. When he eventually took his rightful place as leader of the world, she would stand by his side. He’d never been more certain of anything in his young life.

It was at that very moment that he decided that no one else would ever be the recipient of his devotion - and that he would never take another lover. He kept that decision to himself, not wanting to frighten her away. Certainly not before he’d actually _become_ her lover!

As if in agreement with his unspoken thoughts, Molly moaned, guiding one hand down between her legs. He lifted her up and set her on the edge of her desk, shoving her panties aside so he could brush his fingers against her center. He grinned as he felt how wet she already was for him. “What do you need?” he whispered as he leaned down to press a series of eager kisses to the column of her throat, fingers stroking with growing confidence as she writhed against his hand.

“You,” she moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck, kissing him hotly, her tongue sliding against his as she tugged him down on top of her. “Only you.”

He paid close attention to the movements that made her arch her back and murmur approval, and especially to the ones that brought a series of high-pitched grunts and squeaks from between her lips. A delightful flush colored her pale skin, pinkening her cheeks and breasts, and the slippery-sticky feeling of her juices on his fingers filled him with pride - and a desire to taste.

He succumbed willingly to that desire, lifting his fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. Musky, tart, sour...uniquely feminine, was his conclusion. A taste he’d like to explore in more depth and detail when they had more time.

Once again Molly seemed to respond to his unspoken thoughts, reaching out to tug his trousers and pants down around his thighs. With her free hand she reached between their bodies, brushing his fingers aside in order to guide his cock into her.

Khan groaned at the sensation, like nothing he’d ever experienced, far superior to the feel of his own hand wrapped around his erection. So warm, so tight, so very, very good. He moved gracelessly at first, but when Professor Hooper wrapped her legs around his waist it steadied him, helped him meet her rhythm even as it drove him deeper into her.

“Oh, God, yes,” she moaned, head thrown back as he mouthed eagerly at her throat. The feel of her breasts against the bare skin of his chest was setting off nerve endings he’d never paid attention to before, and her cunt felt like it was made just for him, so warm and wet and tight... _ugh, I’m thinking in fucking clichés,_ he thought disgustedly. But the truth was, clichés were about all his brain could manage at the moment; even an Augment, it seemed, wasn’t immune to the fantastic distractions of the flesh. So much for mind over matter.

Then Molly breathed his name and he felt her clenching around him as she came and his ability to think - in clichés or otherwise - was utterly annihilated.

Two minutes later, he experienced his own orgasm - his first with another person, and definitely the best he’d ever had.

Molly kissed him as he stared down at her in astonishment and gratitude. He’d known it would be good, but he hadn’t expected it to be this mind blowing. “Thank you,” he managed to gasp out as he came down from his high. “That was amazing.”

“Mmm, just wait till you see what I can do when not pressed for time,” Molly purred as they began to disentangle themselves. She sat up, wincing a bit and rotating her shoulder. “And not distracted by lying on top of a notebook, probably should have moved that.” She grinned and hopped up. Khan watched her dress, decided he’d enjoyed the opposite process much more, and regretfully pulled on his own clothes.

At least he knew that Molly was looking forward to another private ‘tutoring session’ just as much as he was!

**Author's Note:**

> All the names for the other Augments are legit names of Gods, Pharaohs, etc.


End file.
